Raised In The Darkness of Perfection
by IlyShay7982
Summary: Melina looked behind her slowly, Kai Hiwatari laid in the grass behind her, all stretched out, a peice of grass in his mouth, appearing to be asleep.


Raised In The Darkness Of Perfection (Beyblade) Part One: New Kid In Town

(Authors Note: This story is currently looking for a beta-reader. If you're interested than please PM me. =))!!!)

A dark blue haired, seventeen year boy flipped his jacket back, pulling out his Beyblade Launcher. He pulled out his Beyblade from his compartment on his left side sleeve. Auburn eyes sternly set on the target, this was Tyson Granger, and he is the Beyblade World Champion. "Let It Rip!" His white beyblade, Dragoon, spun perfectly into the red dish. A group of kids surrounded this structure, cheerng for their friend.

"You know it is kinda amazing that Tyson actually agreed to teach a Beyblading Class to kids," Kenny a.k.a The Cheif sat on a near by bench, next a brown haired girl on his left, and a white haired girl on his right.

"Well, that doesn't mean they're actually going to learn anything," Hilary spat back angrilly. Melina rolled her red eyes, of course Hilary was being condesending. Melina looked behind her slowly, Kai Hiwatari laid in the grass behind her, all stretched out, a peice of grass in his mouth, appearing to be asleep. "Just what do you think he's doing? He's to competative to be a teacher especially to kids."

"Well, I think it shows them how much they have to practice. If he holds back anymore he wouldn't be teaching them how to be better bladers," Melina kept her eyes close on the two Beyblade's. The kid was starting to push Tyson back, he was going to give Tyson a run for his money.

"Yeah! Go kid! Show Tyson a thing or two!" Of course, Hilary was cheering for the other player. Tyson was not about to let a kid beat him though, he turned up the heat and knocked the oppotents Beyblade out of the dish. "Oh, tough luck."

"Hey, Hilary, are you cheering for the opposition again?" Rey Kon walked over, a bag in one hand. He rested a hand on Melina's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Here," he handed Kenny the bag, inside was a batch of steaming jelly filled buns.

"Oh, I was just having a little fun that's all. Besides I have to admit, I've always been a sucker for the underdog," Kenny was obviously not listening, he pulled the bun in half, taking in it's cinnamen aroma.

"Wow, I can't believe how good kids are getting at Beyblading these days. At their age I could barely tie my shoes, and their battling against their idol," one of the kids had obviously asked Tyson to check out their blade... bad idea.

"Maybe you should go help them Kenny," Kenny nodded to Melina and ran over to Tyson before he shattered the poor kids Beyblade.

"So, Melina, I haven't seen you since you got out of the hospital, how's the knee?" Melina looked down for a moment. Her right knee was now in a brace, after she the surgery. The tendon in her knee had become loose, and she needed to get bolts put into the back of her knee to keep the bones in place. She couldn't bend it, and it was hard to walk sometimes, but it was getting better.

"A lot better then it used to be, never will be the same, but it's getting better," Rei nodded, putting his hand back on her shoulder. That was one of Rei's things, he liked to put his hand on her shoulder, it made her feel comforted and loved in some strange way.

"YOU'RE A JOKE, TYSON!" A voice seemed to rain from the heavens, Rei patted his chest, he was choking on the bun. He swallowed and burped, looking almost sick, Kenny screamed and Hilary freaked out. Screaming came from the top of a nearby hill and a straight line of dust shot down the hill, through the trees emerged a small red haired boy.

"Well, look who I found! It's the clown who calls himself number one! Sorry to break the news but there's a new number one in town and you can call me Daichi. He pulled out a Beyblade Launcher and launched his blade, the kids screamed and ran, but Tyson stood his ground, glaring at the new introder.

"What is the meaning of this! And just who do you think you are anyway?!"

"Back off! Do I look like I want to talk to you, sis? I'm here to have a little one on one session with this guy who calls himself the best Beyblader on the planet!" Hilary looked as if she wanted to kill. Rei stared at the stranger angrilly.

"Sorry, she's a little emotional. So, you think you can beat me? Well, you're not the first one to think that, kid."

"Where I come from, I'm number one, and we invented the sport. So, Tyson, do you except my challenge?"

"You know every couple of weeks one of you pint-sized kids come along, thinking you can beat me. It's funny but no one ever does. But I'll except your challenge, and if I win you have to leave," something caught Melina's eye. Kai had sat up, he was wide awake, ready to watch the fight," the two launched their blades. They slammed into each other a bit, Daichi seemed to have the upper hand. "You pack a bit of punch kid, but I have to tell you. Your washed up technique was as old as the hills. The two Beyblades grinded into each other, Daichi pushed Tyson back.

"So you think you can out last me do you? Well, let me give you a peice of advice. Your Dragoon doesn't even come close to my Strata Dragoon!" Kai stood up suddenly.

"Strata Dragoon?"

"But mine's the only Dragoon."

"Correction: Your's used to be the only Dragoon."

"You're lying! And you better stop before I clock you pal!" A new Dragoon, this was beyond belief. Melina looked down at her beyblade, this was beginning to make her think, was there a Strata FauxFox, or another Dranzer or Drigger?

"What makes you think that your's isn't the only Dragoon around? How do we know yours isn't the fake?" Tyson was getting angry.

"Errr! You better take that back before I make you sorry you were ever born!"

"That's enough, Tyson!" Rei wasn't one who believed in threatening an opponent. Strata Dragoon knocked into Dragoon and Tyson's blade went flying. Tyson didn't look scared, instead Dragoon flew back into the dish, slamming into Daichi's blade, sending it flying out of the dish.

"Looks like you lose."

"What do you mean I lose? Take a look dude, my Strata Dragoon is still spinning."

"Well excuse me but the Blading Rules clearly state that once a blade has left the stadium, it looses," since when did Hilary become the blading expert?

"Excuse me! Back where I come from we don't have any fancy stadiums to play in, so the winner is the last beyblade that is left standing. This battle isn't over yet!" Diachi and Tyson took to the streets, Daichi coming off of the hill, slamming into Dragoon. "Hurricane Burg Attack!" Strata Dragoon sun in a perfect circle, creating a small dust tornado. Tyson stared at the cyclone, and his blade reacted. The small object went up the iron leg of a swing-set, flying into the air and through the eye of the storm. A small explosion clouded the ground, the dust settled. Strata Dragoon had stopped spinning and Tyson was the last Beyblade spinning.

"There I won. Now admit that you lost!"

"I lost! There does that make you feel better Mr. Big Shot?! That was just round one, the next battle is all mine!"

"What part of get lost don't you understand? I'm not battling you again, I've beat you and that's that."

"Okay, that's enough of that!" A man in a somewhat ninja outfit stood in a tree. A green beyblade flew towards Tyson. "Just call it my calling card, I'm here to challenge Tyson, because everyone says that you're the best around."

Ending In Results

"Who are you?"

"The names Jin of the Gale."

"Strange name, Jin."

"Trust me, in time my name won't make a difference and everything will become clear," Melina stared at this new stranger. He had Tyson's eyes.


End file.
